ryans_funny_partsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of near-death experiences/Gallery
snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8987.jpg|The Dwarfs are about to be crushed by a boulder. vlcsnap-2017-07-17-16h21m05s25.png|Kermit got hit by a Taxi cab. pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1528.jpg|Hubie almost getting eaten by a leopard seal. cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6806.jpg|The Grand Duke nearly got slayed by an enraged King. Screenshot 2017-09-18 at 12.08.27 PM.png|Ziggy got crashed down and nearly break his back. Screenshot 2016-03-22 at 8.03.46 AM.png|Aviva nearly drowned into the ocean. Screenshot 2018-05-15 at 12.10.21 PM.png|Koki going to drown in the ocean. the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4201.jpg|Orville got sucked by Madame Medusa's swampmobile. yeggs10.jpg|Bugs Bunny got beaten up by the Dead End Kid. rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7929.jpg|Cody is going to get eaten by crocodiles. 20181030_170621.jpg|Tom got shot by Jerry with a branding iron. Screenshot 2017-08-16 at 10.07.49 AM.png|Rabbit nearly got run over by his giant cucumbers. Screenshot 2017-08-16 at 10.07.08 AM.png|Piglet got elecuted by the lightning rod. Screenshot 2017-08-29 at 11.48.10 AM.png|Popeye got blown by fireworks. SORRY SAFARI (2).png|Tom gets clobbered by his owner for making things worse. robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg|Trigger and Captain Crocodile got trampled. Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5584.jpg|Sir Hiss is trapped in a barrel of Ginger ale by Friar Tuck. robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9069.jpg|The Sheriff of Nottingham almost got burned by fire. WWyoudo.jpg|Wanda got sawed in half by Wayne Screenshot 2018-02-23 at 11.19.31 AM.png|The Inspector was attacked by a woman. vlcsnap-2017-07-17-17h18m50s118.png|Stinky almost runover by a vacuum cleaner. pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7201.jpg|Jiminy Cricket almost got squished by a Pool ball. Screenshot 2018-05-14 at 8.03.06 PM.png|Martin got sprayed by Donita's perfume. Screenshot 2017-04-04 at 1.01.06 PM.png|Beaky Buzzard nearly got mauled by a green dragon. ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-983.jpg|Mr. Toad and Cyril are crashed into a ditch by a motor car. Screenshot 2017-08-16 at 7.47.18 AM.png|Tom got blown by the dynamite in the basement. Screenshot 2017-10-21 at 6.26.11 PM.png|The Diva Singer is accidentally electrocuted by Meeper. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-4448.jpg|Boomer and Dinky got electrocute Ep 45 25.jpg|Jazz got pricked by a cactus to avoid being crushed by a giant boulder. Screenshot 2018-04-23 at 11.06.10 AM - Edited.png|Bugs Bunny gets clobbered twice by Giovanni Jones. Screenshot 2018-05-15 at 12.13.38 PM.png|Benson ate the death sandwich. vlcsnap-2017-06-26-15h57m07s122.png|Ralph almost got hit by a giant truck. Wk23.png|Aviva nearly got squashed by the Kratt Brothers. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2003.jpg|Zazu is flattened by a rhinoceros. Screenshot 2017-08-26 at 11.11.26 AM.png|Donald stuck in the Taffy Machine. Screenshot 2017-08-21 at 4.43.07 PM.png|The Jack-in-the-Box nearly got run over by Long John Silver. 1921716_orig.png|Mordecai and Rigby gets zapped by Benson's yelling. Screenshot 2017-11-15 at 12.40.56 PM.png|Martin almost got blown up by the explosin from the Stone Digger. vlcsnap-2017-07-17-16h53m27s248.png|Squog got struck by lightning. TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo33.png|Larry the Cucumber gets beaten by the Scallions. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8008.jpg|Baloo gets scratched badly by Shere Khan. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8068.jpg|Shere Khan almost burned by a fired branch that is tied on his tail. Screenshot 2017-08-16 at 9.07.10 PM.png|Zach got bitten by a Gila Monster. Tarsier_and_Butterfly_Powers_Wut.png|Martin and Chris nearly drown. Screenshot 2017-12-12 at 1.21.20 PM.png|Martha gets hugged tightly by C.D. Polar Bear Cuts Martin's Hair.png|Martin nearly got killed a mother polar bear. Screenshot 2018-07-26 at 8.47.05 AM.png|Tom got crushed by the cement block. Pigsinspace209.jpg|Link almost got his head off when the door closed. Screenshot 2018-08-27 at 5.06.54 PM.png|Puffin crashed right into a porcupine. Spirit_88.png|Paisley and Rex got constricted by Martin. Shmoes12.jpg|Manuel got blown in the face by a dynamite. Shmoes16.jpg|Jose got shot in the face by Slowpoke. Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 1.29.31 PM.png|Martin and Chris are shocked by the Electric eel. vlcsnap-2017-07-17-17h52m25s41.png|Daffy got blasted by duck hunters. Screenshot 2018-09-13 at 2.52.01 PM.png|Porky got strucked in a frying pan by the father eagle. Screenshot 2018-09-12 at 11.10.43 AM.png|Daffy got electrocuted by a sun lamp. Anvil on Larry.png|Larry got beaten up Bob's maids. Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 11.05.42 PM.png|Daffy got blown up by his Xylophone trap. Walruses_getting_Weak.png|The Kratt Brothers and the walruses were trapped under water by Zach. Screenshot 2018-09-13 at 3.08.46 PM.png|Daffy got blown by a artillery shell. Screenshot 2017-10-25 at 7.04.22 AM.png|Elena got almost injured by her scepter. Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 11.03.34 PM.png|Elmer blown up by a firecracker. Unfriendlyghost.jpg|Squidward swallowed a watermelon. 20181103_175613.jpg|Jerry nearly got scared to death by Tom. 20181103_175629.jpg|Tom nearly got scared to death by Jerry's spirit. Screenshot 2018-06-08 at 6.25.57 PM.png|Jerry swallowed a watermelon seed. vlcsnap-2017-07-17-17h53m27s153.png|Bugs got beaten by the Rabbit gangsters. Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-3576.jpg|Wolf and Twitchy nearly blown up by dynamite explosions. peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5145.jpg|Captain Hook was nearly eaten by the Tick-Tock Crocodile. Screenshot 2018-09-10 at 1.09.48 PM.png|Spike got sliced into cross-sections by a panther. 049a_-_Krab_Borg_(387).jpg|Mr. Krabs got salt in his eyes. Screenshot 2018-04-19 at 6.00.49 PM.png|Jimmy Z gets face injured by the tiger pad. Screenshot 2018-04-07 at 2.59.24 PM.png|Yosemite Sam get runover by cars. swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-3414.jpg|Jean-Bob gets puffed after eating a Poison Stink Weed. Screenshot 2017-08-18 at 7.05.29 AM.png|Tom getting slammed on the music book by the Conductor. Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 1.35.05 PM.png|Mr. Krab got zapped by a swarm of jellyfish. Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 11.06.26 PM.png|Jerry blown up by a bomb. Screenshot 2018-03-05 at 4.03.19 PM.png|Mr. Dale got buried by various things, including a bowling ball. Wild_Kratts_Xmas_VillaionsRunOverByAnimalStampede_Lead_t800.jpg|The Villains get trampled by a herd of baby animals. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1234.jpg|Kovu and Kiara almost eaten by crocodiles. jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3376.jpg|Kaa gets bruised by prickly pears. jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5031.jpg|Lucky was nearly mauled by Shere Khan. lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1404.jpg|Uncle Max was nearly mauled by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2159.jpg|The Walrus got attacked by the Carpenter. Category:Galleries